Boskus-System
Das Boskus-System ist ein Planetensystem des Äußeren Randes mit dem Stern Teromus. Die am zahlreichsten bewohntesten Planeten sind Boskus und Teriaca, von denen auch die spätere Kolonialisierung anderer Planeten geschah. Beschreibung Das System ist sehr abgelegen und nur von zwei Hyperraumrouten aus erreichbar, die Triatische Straße und die Boskische Handelsroute, wovon letztere erst um das Jahr 400 VSY dazu kam. Das System ist sehr reichhaltig an vielen verschiedenen Ressourcen. Es gibt ebenfals viele Asteroidenfelder, wie bsw. den Teriacischen Asteroidengürtel, und auch einige Nebelfelder, besonders in der Gegend des Planeten Xyntos. Zugehörigkeiten "''Ej Imperius nunka nus obligari, ej ka rodilla! Nus levantaremus x rebeldi! Nusotrus vamus e defendernus ke kas makinakiones artículo emperatura! Vamus e separatisti!" ("Das Imperium wird uns nicht in die Knie zwingen, wir werden rebellieren! Wir verteidigen uns gegen den Willen des Imperators! Wir werden Separatisten!") ''- Darth Noctius beim Ausbruch des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges Das Boskus-System, oder zumindest einige Teile davon, haben sechs mal ihre Zugehörigkeit gewechselt. 5000 VSY wurde das Boskische Imperium, mit Boskus und Teriaca als Bestandteilen, gegründet. Nach der Kolonialisierung der anderen Planeten, wurden diese in das Imperium eingeweiht, wobei Polis Grand, Ultima und Properor dem Boskus-Imperium immer feindselig gesehen waren. Um etwa 100 VSY startete die Republik ein Großangriff auf das Boskus-Imperium, wobei das komplette Imperium ausgelöscht wurde. In dieser Zeit war es Unabhängig, bis das Boskus-System, bis auf Polis Grand, Ultima und Properor, 22 VSY der Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme beitrat, und dieses mit seinen hochwertigen Kampfschiffen unterstützte. Die o.g. Planeten traten 21 VSY der Galaktischen Republik bei. Die Republik stationierte eine Große Flotte auf den Planeten, die hauptsächlich aus Venator Klasse-Sternzerstörern bestand. Nach der Vernichtung der KUS, und der Gründung des Galaktischen Imperiums traten Polis Grand, Ultima und Properor dem Imperium bei. Auf Boskus wurde die A.I.C.C.I.S. (Anti Imperiale Confederacy to restore the Confederacy of Independent Systems; dt. Anti Imperiale Konföderation zur Wiederherstellung der Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme) gegründet, um gegen das Imperium zu rebellieren und die KUS wieder aufzubauen. Der Sith-Lord Darth Noctius führte die A.I.C.C.I.S. an, und war der erste, der die imperiale Verteidigung über Polis Grand durchbrach. Nach der Schlacht über Polis Grand eroberte er mit seiner Kampfdroidenarmee den Planeten, und später auch noch Ultima und Properor. Dadurch gelangte die A.I.C.C.I.S. an die imperialen Baupläne und verbesserte ihre Technologien. Nachdem das Galaktische Imperium durch die Rebellen-Allianz besiegt wurde, wandelte Darth Noctius die A.I.C.C.I.S. in die Neue Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme (NKUS) um, und eroberte fortan viele weitere Welten. Hinweis auf unentdeckte Planeten Da der Sektor Oskus, und einige Teile der Sektoren Diew und Quadrafe von dem fast undurchdringlichen Deoscus-Nebel bedeckt sind, kann man nicht genau klären, was hinter ihm steckt. Es gibt aber Legenden von einem Gas-Planeten der wegen seines größten Bestanteils, dem Gas Titan, auch Titanus genannt wird. Es gibt auch wissenschaftliche Beweise auf den Planeten, da in einem bstimmten Sektor eine große Menge von Titan geortet wurde. Das Gas Titan ist ziemlich wertvoll und kann dem Boskus-System viele Vorteile verschaffen. Momentan ist eine Forschungs-Station im Oskus-Sektor vor dem Deoscus-Nebel im Bau, die Oskus-Science-Station. Hinter den Kulissen Das Boskus-System, und dessen meisten Inhalte wurden von Noctius erfunden.Kategorie:SystemeKategorie:Systeme des Äußeren RandesKategorie:Separatisten